Sábana
by Teffi Masen
Summary: OS. Edward le demostrará a Bella que no importan los accidentes fisiológicos, él la ama incondicionalmente sin importar cuantas sábanas deba meter a la lavadora. LEER NOTA EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

 **EL FIC TIENE UN TEMA QUE PUEDE SER DELICADO Y SENSIBLE PARA MUCHAS PERSONAS, LÉANLO CON LA MENTE MUY ABIERTA Y QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE ES SIN INTENCIONES DE INCOMODAR A NADIE. SI NO SOPORTAS HABLAR ABIERTAMENTE DEL PERIODO MENSTRUAL ES MEJOR QUE TE ABSTENGAS DE LEER.**

* * *

Me encontraba viendo un partido en casa de mi mejor amigo Emmett, era el primer fin de semana después de mucho tiempo que podíamos tener un día solo de hombres.

En un principio rechacé la invitación de Emmett, ya que no era del agrado de su novia, la perra rabiosa se molestaba por cada maldita cosa, ni siquiera podíamos tomar una cerveza en la sala porque ella ya estaba gritando que mancharíamos los sofás.

Aún no compartía departamento con Emmett y ya se creía dueña de todo.

Pero a Emmett solo le bastó decir que había terminado con Victoria para que aceptara ir a su departamento.

Bella había aprovechado el día para ponerse al día con "Game of Thrones".En lo personal no me agradaba mucho la serie, pero la efusividad de Bella era suficiente para tolerarla, me encantaba verla toda excitada en cada capítulo, le sacaba mucho provecho a esa situación.

Emmett puso otro platón de nachos y guacamole en la mesa de centro, se sentó junto a Jasper que comía una enorme bolsa de Cheetos.

—La mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida fue terminar con Victoria.

—Era una perra —habló Jasper metiéndose un puñado de Cheetos a la boca, tirando la mitad en su ropa—, pero creía que lo importante era el sexo.

—Lo era, pero pasó algo.

—¿Te viniste primero y te quería cortar las bolas? —pregunté comiendo un nacho con mucho guacamole y chile jalapeño.

—Eso nunca me ha pasado, Eddie —bufó terminando su cerveza y lanzando la lata detrás de él, realmente era un cerdo.

—¿Entonces?

—Hace unos días se quedó a dormir, ni siquiera tuvimos sexo, ella estaba toda hormonal y siendo más perra que de costumbre, nos fuimos a dormir y por la mañana cuando desperté me di cuenta que mis sábanas grises, las que mi abuela me regaló en su última Navidad en este mundo, estaban manchadas de sangre.

—¿¡Le llegó el periodo?! —preguntó Jasper dejando de tragarse como cerdo los Cheetos—. Una vez me pasó con una chica, pero estaba en un motel, solo me vestí y me fui.

—Y no solo manchó las sábanas, también el edredón y el colchón, parece que su flujo era demasiado abundante.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunté comiendo más nachos.

—Lo que todos harían, Edward, la desperté y le dije que ya sabía dónde estaba la lavadora, y que tuviera cuidado porque amaba esas sábanas.

Me quedé callado pensando en cómo se debió haber sentido Victoria, podía ser una perra, pero nadie se merecía ser tratada de esa forma.

Recordé a mi Bella que debía estar en casa, terminándose el helado que habíamos comprado unos días atrás.

Me pregunté cómo habría actuado Bella si yo le hubiera hecho y dicho lo mismo que Emmett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era sábado por la mañana, llevaba más de veinte minutos despierto, pero no me apetecía moverme, estaba demasiado cómodo, recostado en mi cama con mi hermosa novia abrazada a mi cuerpo como si fuera un koala, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir con su pierna atravesando mi cadera, su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho y su mano tomando mi camiseta.

No sé cómo había podido dormir tanto tiempo sin ella.

Pero a pesar de la comodidad de la cama, el suave cuerpo de mi novia y la semi erección que tenía entre mis pantalones y que la pierna de Bella rozaba, la maldita fisiología humana hizo presencia y tuve que abandonar la tibia cama e ir al baño.

El clima era condenadamente frío, chillé como marica al pisar el helado suelo, Bella se removió, pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Una vez terminé de hacer mis necesidades humanas y de lavarme las manos, regresé a la habitación en donde Bella ahora estaba abrazando mi almohada, levanté las cobijas dispuesto a volver al lugar junto a mi chica, pero me congelé al ver que las blancas sábanas se habían convertido en la bandera de Japón, la parte de la almohada que quedaba en la entrepierna de Bella estaba manchada con sangre, así como el pantalón de su pijama.

Me quedé en shock por al menos dos minutos.

Llevábamos tres años viviendo juntos y esto nunca nos había pasado, sabía que Bella estaba en sus días especiales por los tampones usados en el cesto del baño y porque era de las pocas veces que no quería que nos acurrucáramos, ni quería ser juguetona.

Acomodé nuevamente el edredón sobre el cuerpo de Bella y salí de la habitación, caminé directamente a la cocina, aún faltaban diez minutos para que la cafetera automática comenzara a funcionar.

 _«Se avergonzará»,_ habló mi conciencia mientras bebía un poco de jugo. _«Va a pensar que te dio asco ver su pequeño accidente, se va a sentir mal sino estás ahí con ella justamente hoy»._

Mi conciencia tenía razón, Bella se avergonzaba por todo, su incontrolable sonrojo aparecía por lo menos dos veces al día, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando despertara y viera el accidente que había tenido.

—La amo con todo y sus días especiales.

Con esa frase abrí el frigorífico y saqué lo necesario para hacerle un rico desayuno, preparé algo ligero: fruta picada, tostadas con mermelada, jugo de manzana y una humeante taza de cafeína; lo puse todo en una bandeja y regresé a la habitación. Dejé la bandeja junto a la mesita de noche, me subí a la cama y comencé a besar delicadamente su hombro descubierto, siguiendo el recorrido por su cuello, hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Al principio se removió y trató de esconder su rostro en la almohada, pero al final suspiró y se giró a verme, uniendo nuestros labios en un casto beso.

—Buenos días, dormilona —hablé entre besos delicados—, te he preparado el desayuno. ¿Qué te parece si, mientras tomas un baño, voy por helado de chocolate, golosinas y pasamos la tarde viendo una película? La que tú quieras, amor.

—¿Acaso olvidé nuestro aniversario? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No, sólo quiero consentir a mi preciosa, guapa y sexy novia.

Bella sonrió y juntó nuestros labios en un beso profundo, pero se congeló en su lugar deteniendo el beso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Po... podrías darme un poco de privacidad? —preguntó aferrándose a las sábanas sin mirarme a la cara—. Creo que preferiría tomar ese baño primero, después ambos desayunamos lo que has preparado.

Me acerqué y tomé su barbilla alzando su rostro.

—Te amo, amo absolutamente todo de ti, esto no me importa.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos cristalinos.

—Es algo normal, amor. —Acaricié su mejilla.

—¿No te parece asqueroso?, siento que he hecho un desastre en la cama.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo me parecerá asqueroso. —Besé sus labios—. Ve a la ducha, creo haber oído por ahí que las duchas calientes ayudan a aliviar los cólicos, llamaré para que nos traigan el helado. ¿Necesitas algo de la farmacia?

Negó lentamente apartando las cobijas y sonrojándose al ver el pantalón de su pijama y la almohada manchada con su periodo.

—Ve al baño, yo me encargo de esto.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, amor, estaré aquí cuando salgas.

—Te amo —susurró sonriendo.

Apenas Bella entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, quité las sábanas y las fundas de las almohadas, las cambié por unas limpias y llevé las sábanas a la lavadora, no era un gran accidente. Una vez estuvo la lavadora en marcha, llamé al minisúper que se encontraba a dos cuadras para que trajeran mi pedido, helado de chocolate y fresa, jarabe de chocolate, bolitas de chocolate y un poco más de jugo de manzana, el favorito de Bella.

Regresé a la habitación en donde me cambié el pijama y pasé al baño para recoger la ropa de Bella y dejarle unas bragas limpias.

—No es necesario que lo laves —habló abriendo la cortina del baño, ignoré el hecho de que se encontraba desnuda, húmeda y resbaladiza.

—¿Quieres desayunar en la cama o en el sofá? —pregunté ignorado sus palabras anteriores, podía no hacerlo, pero también podía consentir a mi novia y demostrarle que su menstruación no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—En la cama —respondió mientras se secaba con la toalla.

—De acuerdo, bebé. —Le guiñé un ojo antes de salir del baño y llevar nuestra ropa al cuarto de lavado.

El chico del minisúper llegó con nuestro pedido y después de guardar el helado en la nevera y las golosinas en la alacena, regresé a la habitación en donde Bella me esperaba sentada en la cama con la bandeja de comida.

—Ven aquí —dijo y palmeó el lugar junto a ella.

No me hice de rogar, en un segundo estaba junto a ella besando sus labios suavemente, disfrutando de la frescura de su piel olor a durazno.

—Eres el mejor novio que una chica puede desear —susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello—, la mayoría prefiere ignorar este tema y no saben lo frustrante que es despertar y ver que has hecho un desastre.

—Son unos imbéciles. Te amo, corazón, te amo a ti sin importar que estés en tus días especiales.

—No los llames especiales —se quejó golpeándome el hombro—, son jodidamente molestos, nadie debería pasar por esto.

—¿Entonces cómo los llamo?

—No los llames de ninguna forma, solo bésame y sigue teniendo estos detalles que me hacen amarte más y más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miré a mis dos amigos que discutían acerca de una jugada en la televisión.

Dudaba que Emmett hubiera terminado con Victoria, realmente creía que había sido al revés. Creía que Victoria lo había mandado a él y a las sábanas a la mierda.

Porque de eso se trataba estar con la mujer a la que amabas, un poco de sangre no cambiaba lo que sentías por ella, era algo completamente natural, y yo amaba a mi Bella incluso en esos días, en donde se detenía por algunos segundos esperando a que pasara el dolor en su bajo vientre.

—Creo que debo irme, chicos.

—¿Bella te pega si llegas después de las diez? —se burló Jasper.

—Quédate un poco más, Ed, aún tenemos alcohol para rato.

—Será para la otra.

A pesar de las protestas de mis amigos me marché de regreso a casa.

Mientras manejaba por la avenida no dejé de pensar en Victoria, realmente esperaba que encontrara a alguien que la valorara y que la amara incluso en esos días en donde podían pasar accidentes en la cama y con la ropa.

Esperaba que Emmett y Jasper entendieran que una mancha de sangre no hacía que una mujer valiera menos o más, porque con Bella había aprendido que aceptar esas cosas hacía nuestra relación más fuerte.

Mi teléfono vibró, lo revisé cuando me detuve en un semáforo.

 _ **¿Podrías traerme un paquete de tampones?, se me han acabado.**_

Sonreí y le respondí rápidamente antes de que la luz verde del semáforo se pusiera y tuviera que avanzar.

 **¿Flujo abundante, amor?**

 _ **Ya sabes de cuáles… y trae más helado, se ha terminado.**_

Manejé hasta el minisúper, no era la primera vez que Bella me mandaba por tampones a la farmacia y estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que lo hiciera, y estaba bien con eso, porque la amaba y podía vivir perfectamente bien.

Una sábana manchada no debía intervenir con el amor que sentías hacia tu pareja.

Ellas eran las que soportaban el dolor y andaban pendientes de no manchar su ropa, uno como hombre no sabía lo que ellas pasaban, así que nada nos costaba mimarlas en ese día y demostrarles lo mucho que las amábamos.

Llegué al departamento y dejé las bolsas del minisúper en la encimera de la cocina, me senté junto a Bella disfrutando del resto de la noche.

—Te amo —susurré besando su cuello.

—Yo también, pero sabes que cuando la marea roja llega, no hay sexo.

—¿Algún día me dejarás hacerlo con esa lubricación extra?

Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la televisión.

Algún día conseguiría que me dejara hacerle el amor en sus días.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Lo sé, tema delicado, pero jodidamente necesario.**

 **Un OS con un Edward dulce y tierno que comprende perfectamente a Bella en sus días especiales, ¿Quién no quisiera un novio así?, la idea de hacer este OS fue por una imagen en Facebook que vi en donde el chico veía sus sabanas manchadas por el periodo de su novia y preguntaba qué ¿Qué harían si eso les pasara a ellos?, realmente me moleste al ver los comentarios en donde expresaban el asco que sentirían y que le pedirían a la chica que limpiara el desastre. Es algo normal que nos ocurre a las mujeres, no deberían de sentir asco ni nada por el estilo, nosotras somos las que pasamos por los cólicos menstruales, el cambio de humor, el acné, entre muchos otros síntomas, ellos no.**

 **Pero, sé que hay hombres que aceptan estas pequeñas cosas que pueden llegar a suceder y lo toman de buena manera como Edward lo hizo. Admito que la inspiración para la reacción de Edward la obtuve de mi mejor amigo (no quiero decir que el haya pasado por esta situación…o al meno0,s nunca me lo ha dicho), todo comprensivo y dulce como lo es Edward, lo es mi mejor amigo, y creo conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que nunca haría sentir mal a una mujer que llegue a manchas las sabanas porque el periodo le llego por sorpresa durante la noche.**

 ****Dario, si estas leyendo esto, más te vale que este en lo cierto o juro que te castro y sabes perfectamente que no estoy bromeando.**

 **En fin chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, como siempre muchas gracias ayudándome con la revisión del capítulo, ya saben que te super-adoro y sino, ya lo sabes.**

… **..**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, se preguntaran donde demonios está el capítulo de TSM, no desesperen, lo tendrán pronto, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia.**


End file.
